I'll Be Home For Christmas
by NivanFieldRequiem
Summary: (SherryxJake One-shot AU) Sherry is spending Christmas alone in a STARSbucks (ha) during a blizzard when a man escaping the storm arrives. I wonder who that could be?


I'll Be Home For Christmas

"Oh dear…" Sherry looked out the window of the STARSbucks, gazing into the huge pseudo-blizzard. She had walked a mile to get here, but there was no way that she was gonna walk back in this weather. She didn't exactly want to be home, alone for Christmas (again), but she _certainly _didn't want to be stuck in a local STARSbucks either. Raccoon City normally didn't experience snowstorms like this. In fact, it rarely snowed at all.

"Just another joy of living in this wretched town…" she muttered to herself, before she mentally gave herself a slap across the face. _Stay positive! There has to be some good to this, _she thought. What were the pros of being stuck here? Unlimited coffee? _I guess, but not unlimited money. _She scanned behind the counter. _None of the employees are even cute. _Another mental smack. _POSITIVES. _She racked her brain, but only got one thing: She wouldn't be alone this year. For the first time in 6 years, Sherry wouldn't be by herself on Christmas. Normally, Sherry's parents would go to some super exclusive scientist-y Christmas party, which she was never invited to. Having scientists for parents is cool when you're doing a science project, or when you want a little extra cash, but it comes at the cost of always being #2. Work always comes first. _I bet that party sucks anyway,_ she convinced herself. At least here, she can make some friends. She went over the whole café, but couldn't find anyone she was comfortable with talking with. That is, until she heard the door fly open and let in the raging blizzard.

A tall young man ran in, before turning around to push the door back shut, although the door wasn't going anywhere fast. Sherry ran over, helping him push the door back against the howling storm. They managed to get it shut, but just barely.

The pair was resting against the door, slightly exhausted by the events that just took place. The still-mystery man turned to look at her. "Thanks, babe." He said with a smile. Sherry frowned. you do _not _call a stranger "babe". Although, he was pretty cute. He had light, but powerful blue eyes, and red hair styled in a buzzcut. He wore a big leather coat and pajama pants. An odd but effectively cute combination, Sherry thought.

"So, can I get a name, or can I just call you babe?" He said. Sherry shook her head. She didn't realize she had been staring. "My name is Sherry Birkin. And no, you _may NOT _call me babe." She said, sticking out her hand for a handshake. The man gripped her hand much harder than she was expecting and shook it much more, erm, _aggressively _than planned. "Sherry, eh? Cute. Mine's Jake Muller, nice to meet ya'," he said.

"Is that short for Jacob?" She asked, lightly rubbing her hand after the attack of the killer handshake. Jake scowled.

"Jacob sounds so formal and gross. It's Jake." He stated before reaching into his coat pocket. Sherry watched a wave of panic rush over his face. "Fuck. I dropped my wallet." He said. Sherry looked outside, seeing the the storm had only gotten worse since he got here. "Well, I hope you didn't have anything important in there, because you're not getting it back now". Jake looked pretty upset.

"Here, I'll buy you a drink." Sherry grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the counter. "What do you want?" Jake looked up and down the menu. "Umm… what's a frappuccino?" he asked.

"Do you like coffee?"

"No."

"Don't get a frappuccino."

"Gotcha."

Sherry decided to just order for him. "Hi," she said to the barista, "may I have one peppermint hot chocolate and one Chai tea latte, please? Hot." The barista set up her order and told her she'd be called when it was ready. Sherry said thank you and found a seat with Jake. "What exactly are you doing out here in a blizzard, by the way?" She asked him. Jake shook his head and laughed. "Not much to do at my place. I was heading down to a pal of mine's party, but there's no way I can drive in this shit," he said. "I live like two blocks from here, and this is as far as I could get. Pretty sad, ain't it? Now I'm spending my Christmas night in a random ass coffee joint." Sherry laughed. "At least you have a car. I _walked _here." She said. Jake went wide eyed. "Why would walk to a STARSbucks on Christmas? Actually…" Jake looked over to the barista, "why are you guys open on Christmas anyway?" The barista shrugged her shoulders. "I'm Jewish."

"Oh." Jake turned back to Sherry. "But really, why did you walk here on Christmas?" She looked down with a sad expression for a moment, before smiling and looking back up. "Why not? I didn't want to be by myself all night. I didn't expect a snowstorm, though." Jake nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess. Nobody wants to spend Christmas alone."

"Yea, I've experienced that quite enough." Sherry said quietly.

Jake looked shocked. "Do you normally spend Christmas alone?" He asked her. Sherry looked uncomfortable, but she nodded.

"_WHAT?!_" He was clearly upset, and attracted the attention of a few other people in the café, not that he cared. "Do you still get presents?" He pushed.

Sherry's face was red with embarrassment from all the attention he drawing. "Shh! Don't make a scene! Of course I still get presents, Not always on Christmas, but I still get them eventually." She said quietly. Their unwanted spectators had gone back to their drinks.

"How long has this been going on for?" He asked, seeming genuinely upset for her.

"Not that long, only, like, 5 or 6 years." She said.

Jake rubbed his chin. "Hmm… that's a pretty long time." He said. He started to speak up again when the barista called out, "One venti peppermint hot chocolate, and one Chai tea latte!" She put the drinks down on the counter as the two approached.

"Say, how about you come down to my place? It's not too far, and we can watch some Christmas movies or something. You gotta make up 6 years of holiday spirit, right?" Sherry looked taken aback, but she laughed. Why not? The storm had eased enough to drive two blocks in, at least.

"Sure, sounds fun." She said with a smile.

"Great! This'll be fun, I guarantee it."

For once, Sherry felt like she was really home for Christmas as they walked out of the cafe with this new guy.


End file.
